Nightmares
by ShiningBlossom
Summary: Song fic. Karin who was awaiting for the greatest day ever went to happily to sleep. It wasn't a happy dream, nor a tocuhing dream. But a nightmare, with all her friends... dead, she wants to find the culprit, but not the one she expected it to be...


**Okay, when I had this song stuck in my head, I said, I just have to write about this!  
The song is from Aiden, "Knife blood nightmare."**

**The song is so awesome, but very gothic. Might be scary to many but, yeah...**

**Mostly, I like, "We sleep forever", more.**

**_Me doesn't own anything nor the song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**I don't think I would even call this a oneshot xP But whatever.**

**I'm having trouble with my other fic, "The Many Ways Love Blooms," cause I can't think of an idea's... Anybody have?**

**WARNING: It might be OOC**

* * *

Karin was about to fall asleep, she wished everybody a good night while they did the same as well, she was very happy for the event tomorrow, going on a date with Kazune. Quickly she feel asleep with a smile on her face.

_She said live young and leave a wake of beauty.  
That's all I ever could have asked,  
Should have asked from you.  
And I won't forget to write you,  
When I get there soon._

(HER DREAM)  
Karin was walking around town, she wondered why was it so quite. Her town, was a ghost town. She scampered around the city, still no one, is this really... real? She figured she was sort of frightened so she ran to her home. Good, safe... home? She stood in front of the mansion, a red liquid splattered on the window.  
"B-blood? No, it has to be paint!"  
That was what Karin was hoping for, her conscious was telling her, 'don't go inside.'

_Gone with the stitching in her heart.  
Left out a silhouette that just won't_

Her eyes were opened, Karin smiled happily to her best friend, she was still alive...  
"Karin-chan... get out... Kaz...une... kun..."  
She closed her eyes, this time, she's really dead.  
"Himeka-chan! Don't go!"

_In my dreams, we die. (Locked away)  
With this blood and this knife._

Karin placed her friend down, she lost her. No more of those warm smile now... She didn't want to be here anymore, but something was possessing her to stay. She went to her room, no. Not another! Shi-chan! Karin saw her favorite cat, with a hole on it's back. Shot? Karin ran out of her room, closing her eyes still running, she bumped into something. Scared as she was, she opened her eyes.

Jin was standing right in front of her.

_In my dreams, we die. (Locked away)  
With this blood and this knife, now._

"_I know it's all just a bad dream now._"  
Karin whispered to herself. Jin, it looked like he was beaten pretty bad with a gang or something. Cuts, bruises... blood.

"Karin..."

Jin said her name, it was pretty shocking.

"You must get out of here! Kazune- kun is going!-"

Gun shot.

A shadow was at the end of the hallway, the gun the person has was aimed at Jin, he fell on the floor. Now he was dead. At first she thought if it was Kazune-kun doing all this, but she couldn't help doubt it. The shadow was not seen because it was already dark as it is.

_They use this fear.  
It's all just a bad dream._

(KARIN'S ROOM, OUT OF DREAM)

Karin screamed, she was twisting and turning in her sleep, Himeka slammed the door open.

"Oh thank goodness, she's okay, she's just having a bad dream."

The girl had a warm smile on her face, she was patting Karin, trying to wake her up. Nothing. Was it serious?  
Himeka grabbed a whistle and blew it.  
Nothing.  
Kazune sleepily poked Himeka.  
"What's wrong?"  
Himeka had tears in her eyes, "Karin-chan won't wake up!"

_Midnight's here.  
You're all alone.  
They use this fear.  
_  
Himeka called Micchi, her face was drenched from her tears.  
"Hello?"  
"Karin won't wake up!"  
"What?!"  
"Please come quickly!"

_It's all just a bad dream.  
And I can't seem to...  
Wake up from this._

"Jin!"  
"Yes, what is it? Do you know what time is it?"  
"Jin, we tried and tried, but Karin-chan isn't waking up!"  
"What's wrong it her?"  
"Nightmare! Please some quickly!"

_I know it's all just a bad dream now.  
(I know it's all just a bad dream now.)_

(KARIN'S DREAM)

Karin was furious, how dare that person! She was going to turn into her goddess from, but her ring, wasn't there... she needs to use her own strength this time. Karin saw Micchi body on the stairs, he was dead like everybody else. Who ever did this was going to pay, dearly.

_It's all just a bad dream now.  
(I know it's all just a bad dream now.)  
I say..._

_This is the last time,  
That I'll ever get to see your face alive.  
They found you covered up in blood,  
Covered head to toe in blood.  
_  
The person went inside a door, it was trapped. Karin gave a big sigh, "time for you to pay!" She let go all the tense dwelling inside her, grabbing onto the handles, she opened the door. The light was flickering; on and off. Karin was hurt, scarred to see who it was...

_She said live young and leave a wake of beauty.  
That's all I ever could have asked,  
Should have asked from you._

"Hi Karin! It's nice to see you."

Hi Karin? Is that all he can say? After killing everybody she held dear? Has he gone mentally murderous?

_And I won't forget to write you,  
When I get there soon.  
'Cause you'll be lying dead from dreaming (nightmares)._

"Aw, why so scared?"  
Kazune lifted up his dagger, walking to Karin. She kept backing away, who or what ever made this happen? Karin herself, doubt it. Yes, she always did bother him, made fun of him also. But that's just a small thing, is it not?

_They use this fear.  
It's all just a bad dream.  
And I can't seem to...  
Wake up from this._

(OUT OF KARIN'S DREAM)

"Whatever she dreaming, we can't wake her up..." Micchi spoke, while himeka was crying on the side of her bed.  
"Poor her, she might die... in a nightmare." Jin said next.  
"Die...?" Kazune muttered to himself...  
Everybody left the room, she really can't wake up.

Karin bumped into the wall, she was finally trap. To day was her time. All she wanted to know is why is it that he's killing. Well of course he might be mad, but why result it to this? It's plain wrong!

_It's all just a bad dream.  
And I can't seem to...  
Wake up from this._

"Any last words, Karin?" Kazune placed the dagger on her neck, any movement will slit her throat.  
"Why Kazune-kun?" Her eyes were getting watery, her life was going to end, she lost all her friends, she won't ever see Kazune ever again.

_Midnight's here.  
You're all alone._

"Shut up!" The dagger was lifted, slitting Karin's throat. Karin smiled at him, if this would make him happy than so be it.  
"Kazune-kun?" Karin managed to say.  
"If this is wanted you wanted to happen, if you were mad at me for some reason... then it's alright if you want me dead. I respect what ever anger dwelling inside of you."  
Her blood was dripping on the floor, much of it. She only had very little time left. Might at least say her final words. Wearily, she leaned on him.  
"I will still love you anyways."  
And there on the spot she was now, she fell.

Dead.

He was expressionless, all he did was have a smirk on his face.

_They use this fear.  
It's all just a bad dream._

As of four days that had passed, Kazune always visited her, she had a smile on her face. Even though she was in a nightmare, maybe she just had a little happiness. Himeka always read her stories, and showed her pictures. But she never ever woke up. Micchi would come in once in a while to tell her funny things that would happen randomly. Jin also came every few times he could, he would complement her on how wonderful she is. Again, she never awoken.

_And I can't seem to...  
Wake up from this nightmare._

* * *

**Wow, evil Kazune-kun in two fics! I'm sorry but I was thinking of Himeka-chan doing the killing thing, but wouldn't it be scarier if the one she loved killed her? I have a point, do I not?**

**Well, hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
